Moonlight Is Power
by Hotora13
Summary: In a deadly battle against Itachi Kurogetsu and Naruto are wounded. When Kurogetsu is brought to Konoha to heal , never again is it possible to return back to New Mexico and is left as a permanent member of Konoha's team 7.
1. Bloody Rage

By Hotora13

KAIGRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!! His menacing stare stabbed like daggers at my eyes. I roared in rage as pain slashed its evil tongue at my left shoulder screeching down my arm and across my back. I was at full power that night and only because the moon was full. My comrade had told me not to release that night but I could not resist the demon's power. He was beaten, bruised and suffered a deep gash in his right leg. We were both bleeding profusely. He was vulnerable and disabled from his spot on the left corner of the field. He was no longer in Partial Possession as I was and was pleading me to run.

I refused to leave him and stayed at his side. The Akatsuki member Itachi stood in front of us ready to kill and suddenly lashed not for me but for Naruto. I launched myself from the spot I currently hovered in the crisp cool night air in a corkscrew dive for Itachi. My claws outstretched in front of me as I tackled him to the ground hitting the metal fence full force, then rolling to the ground in a fight for our lives. Naruto only stared in horror as the Purple aura of the two-tailed demon cat surrounded my entire body. I clawed his face with full intent to kill him for what he did to my precious friend. I roared so loudly it shook him and the fence and he threw me off of him with a scream of pain. Before he could recover I rolled over and crouched on all fours and shot out a blazing fireball headed straight towards him.

He was rubbing his eyes and crying out blood from where I had left claw marks on his face and eyes. When he turned it was too late, and the fireball hit with an explosion of light and heat which did not bother me being a Host of the demon of fire. I quickly darted to protect Naruto who was out cold from his injuries. Putting my back to the monster shock wave of fire coming towards us, I then coiled my hands around his body and waited. The flame slowly died leaving nothing but his bones which turned into gritty black sand and blew away. I soon became aware of a voice….. I guess…..a few last words from him.

"_You have taken the weight of Sasuke off of my shoulders, kill him, this is my final wish. Fail to do so and you will only walk the path of regret and lead the 'others' to you….."_

He was gone. I was quickly loosing strength and my vision lead me to think I was going to end up like Naruto; out-cold. I staggered upright carrying Naruto on my back which was severely burned from the fire. It weakened me to do so and I quickly became aware of this. Before the sun rose I had to get to the Hospital and fast. Naruto had started convulsing and shivering and I was getting a tight feeling in my chest. The last of my energy I transferred to my feet and feeling the jolt of it I sprang up and headed straight for the hospital. I arrived in a matter of minutes and collapsed to the ground; Naruto rolled of my shoulders and landed with a thud. I soon felt the last drop of energy draining from me and lost consciousness alongside him.

_**To Be Continued In Chapter#2. Recovery**_


	2. Recovery

**Chapter#2. Recovery**

We were running under a full moon. It was a clear night; we rounded a corner and landed on a Water Tower. New Mexico was dry, sandy and constantly building new homes. We were only a short distance from a field that had been recently watered and was shimmering like diamonds. A freezing breeze and two glowing red eyes caught our attention as we turned to look at the field. Naruto ran to the figure and I followed. He suddenly stopped. I then saw who was standing there: Itachi….. In a flash he performed a sign most commonly used in Genjutsu.

"Naruto shut your….!"

But it was too late.

"Amaterasu!"

Black Flames enveloped the area in a ring of destruction and evil Chakra. This isn't like Itachi, it's too sudden, too last-resort-ish.

"Kurogetsu, watch out!!!" he cried.

I soon was tackled to the ground by Naruto who now had a deep gash in his right leg.

"Chakra Transfer: Jutsu Style!" I said

Naruto held up a Rasengan and soon transferred it to me.

"Rasengan!"

Itachi snapped out of Amaterasu and dodged before the Rasengan hit him. This left a huge crater in the ground.

"GRRRRR!!!!!"

I was enraged that every attack I threw was dodged and became enveloped in Purple Chakra.

"Kurogetsu, NO! Don't Release!!!"

I was soon awakened by a low humming noise and saw a pink-headed girl healing my shoulder and back where Itachi had gotten me. The burn was gone and I was lying on my stomach.

"Where's the clock?" I asked in a whisper.

She stepped back and seemed surprised by the fact I was awake.

"Its 11:30" she said not answering my question.

I looked out the window and realized she was talking P.M.

"Where am I?" I said thoroughly confused.

"You're in Konoha the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

"I WHAT!!!!!?"

I almost yelled as I flipped over and fell out of bed.

"Agh!"

I clenched my shoulder as a new wave of pain shot through my arm. I was shivering now.

"Are you okay?"She came to my side.

"You really shouldn't make such quick movements before you're healed."

She helped me to the bed and I sat on the edge still holding my shoulder.

"Sorry"

I heard a familiar figure speak softly while sleepily rubbing his eyes. It was Naruto in a chair in the corner of the room.

"Naruto!" I shouted happy that he was okay.

"Kurogetsu!" he said starting to wake up. He was on crutches and his leg was heavily bandaged.

"Oh," He said "This is my friend Sakura!"

Sakura just smiled and said"Kurogetsu right?"

I nodded.

"Okay now let's finish with NO SUDDEN INTERRUPTIONS!"She said looking at Naruto who was shrinking into his chair.

"….. How long have Naruto and I been hospitalized?" I said as she started to heal again.

"Naruto has been in here for around 5 days and you," she paused "about a week."

I waited a moment before speaking again."Let me help,"

Sakura said "I didn't know you were a healer, but I should probably do it. You're in no shape to-"

"Done" I said simply.

She looked down and was surprised the wound was perfectly healed.

"You should stay and get some rest while you're here," she paused briefly."Can you teach me how-"

Yes I said cutting her off.

She looked somewhat ticked off and said "I'll inform Lady Tsunade you're awake,"

She walked out of the room saying something about how I sounded just like Naruto and shut the powdery blue door gently. I looked around for the first time. The room was all white except for the red tile floor and the plant on the window sill. Naruto was asleep again. I didn't feel like sleeping at all. Sleeping for an entire week plus the fact I had insomnia was a pain in the butt. I had to get used to being active during the day and Meditating at night instead of vice-versa. That would have to be my new schedule. I laid in bed for a minute and became bored rather quickly. I slowly got out of bed and opened the window. I glanced up to see many ledges followed by where I was looking for: the roof. Perfect! I smiled. I leapt out of the window and grabbed onto the ledge. My bare feet tingled. I swung my legs up to the ledge and leaped again. I repeated this until reached the top and swung up and was shocked at what I saw. I leaned over to see Naruto still in the room but Naruto on the roof too. He was staring up at the moon just like I came up to do.

"….. Can't sleep?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said without looking at me.

I sat beside him pondering about what had happened the last couple of days. I began weaving hand signs and stopped at the sign of the Tiger. I shut my eyes and concentrated.

".....Kurogetsu….."

"Yeah"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm….." I paused trying to put it simply "…..Gathering energy,"

He turned to me "From what?"

"The moon," I said "You know how cats are always staring up at night?" I asked

"Yes but what does that have to-…..Oh! Oh… I get it" He said suddenly realizing why.

"The moon is my power… all of my energy depends on it. The phases alter my power. I absorb some of its energy which helps me later in desperate situations."

"That would explain some things," he added.

"By the way why are there two of you?"

"Shadow Clone Jutsu, Something Master Kakashi taught me while I training. If you disperse them they gather information and when the Jutsu releases the information goes back to you"

"He must be clever."

"Well, I'm going, see ya!"

"Bye Naruto!"

I remained an hour longer and returned to my room. The "other" Naruto was gone. I retreated to my bed and attempted to fall asleep.

***

_**To be continued in Chapter#3 Unexpected Surprises**_


	3. Unexpected Surprises

**Chapter# Surprises**

I awoke the next morning and stretched every muscle in my body. It felt good to be awake. I was so excited to see the village; I ran to the door but soon remembered I had to change first. Sakura was waiting outside the door with some clothes.

"Lady Tsunade wanted me to give these to you."

I thanked her and changed into them; they fit loosely and were extremely comfortable. They consisted of a netted shirt, a green Konoha vest with many pockets and black pants. Another odd pair of shoes I had never seen before were included. They were navy blue and the front was open toed. It was much more complete than my previous clothes which were a plain blue shirt with a moon on the back and sweat pants. I searched them for the items I had stored. I pulled out 3 blank scrolls, 5 tracking devices: each was about the size of a dime, and my necklace that had a crescent moon surrounded by cherry blossoms and had tiger strips enveloping a turquoise leaf in the middle. I put my necklace on and put everything else in the appropriate pockets and headed for the door. Sakura stopped me once more before I left.

"Your wound might come open again if you decide to train or make or make use of it in certain ways. Before you go would it be alright if I bandaged it up one last time?"

I agreed and when she was finished she added "Have fun and stick close!"

I walked briefly which turned into a run of excitement down the tiled hallway; I was smiling uncontrollably which would lead anyone to think I had gone insane. A young woman stopped me and asked who I was.

"I never seen you here before," she said suspiciously.

"She's a friend of team 7,"

I turned around to see Sakura standing behind me.

"How the? What the?!" I took a breath. "How in the world did you get there so fast?!"

She pretended not to hear.

"Well if you say so," said the women.

"Kurogetsu I got this you go!"

"Thank you!"

I hurriedly walked out the door and was stunned by the sheer size and beauty of the village that lay before me. It was 80 Degrees out a perfect temperature on the blue sunny day. Every tree was green and there were shops and houses everywhere. But behind all of that was a large forest that went on as far as the eye could see. The cobblestone pathways wound around every corner there was no pollution, fog or trash anywhere. I wasn't in Konoha I was in Heaven. I walked around and found myself standing at a small bridge where cherry blossom trees were waving and their petals fluttered and landed in the water. I smelled the air: sweet, soft and warm. Then Naruto came running up.

"Hey Kurogetsu I'll take you on a tour of the village!"

"Alright!" I smiled cheerfully.

He showed me every aspect, nook, and cranny of the village, including his favorite Ramen Shop, Ichiraku Ramen. I personally loved Ramen and I was dying to try it. Then, just as if he was reading my mind he asked me if I wanted to try it.

* * *

We ate, and ate, and ate until we couldn't move. It was so rich and delicious certainly better than any other food I had ever eaten. Then Sakura popped in…..

"I knew I would find you two here,"

We just stared with mouths full of noodles.

"Well don't just sit there, Lady Tsunade has summoned us!"

I followed Naruto and Sakura and we arrived at a large red building with silver strips lining its sides and sticking up from the top. We entered and continued to the top. There were no stairs and the hallways just winded up gently towards the top in such a way you would never tell you were heading up. We arrived at a door and Sakura knocked. We heard a woman's voice say…

"Enter!"

We stepped in and a blond-headed woman immediately came into view. She was sitting at a large desk piled with many papers.

"So you're the person Naruto has talked to me about, you're name is Kurogetsu, am I right?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Will you do me a favor and step outside briefly?"

"Sure" I stepped outside and five minutes later she called me back in.

"Naruto, do you mind having another girl on your team?"

"N-no not at all" he said utterly confused. He seemed just as surprised as I was.

"Because you have shown amazing skill and effort I am considering putting you on Naruto's team as a permanent member. However I will have to evaluate you first. It will only take a few minutes, so this time will you two do me a favor and step out."

They stepped out and she asked relatively simple questions. Like could I perform a Shadow Clone Jutsu or if I desired being a ninja at all. I could perform the Shadow Clone Jutsu and I told her I've always wanted to be a ninja. She then let the others in and spoke with a firm certainty in her voice.

"You have shown much skill over the time we've been observing you and from your recent exam. You also have no village so I proudly call you a Ninja of Konoha!"

With that she handed me a headband with the Japanese symbol for leaf on it. I immediately put it on and tied it tight.

"What do you mean 'observing'?"

"Since before you were born we have sent the ninja council to watch the Two-Tailed Demon Cat: Nibi. We then sensed a small presence of chakra other than the Demon, which was you. Then the thing sensing its destruction called you its host and sealed it's self within you. That is also why you are here, because the ninja council brought you. We have learned most everything about you from them."

I stared trying hold in my surprise. Sakura on the other hand was wide eyed and speechless. She wasn't moving at all except for an occasional shiver and Naruto was just as surprised as I was. Then, just as if it never happened Naruto said:

"By the way there is a vacant home next to mine if you want it" He smiled.

"But….. I have no money," I was disgraced at saying the fact in public.

"Consider it Team 7's treat! Now you and your family can live here!"

"My family abandoned me when I was young, I don't have a family either….." I was ashamed for not having anything positive to say. I also must have looked pretty idiotic too.

There was a long and awkward silence before anyone spoke. Then as if someone slapped her in the face she said: "By the way is this yours?"

I turned to see the Anbu Black Ops rush through an open window and set a White Tiger down. It was bound by its arms, legs, and mouth and was fidgeting to get out.

"Saikuron!!!" I yelled and ran to her side.

They unbound her and dashed out the window. She stood up and licked my face. I was overjoyed they found her. Naruto and Sakura had yelped and were slowly walking backward to get away from her as she neared.

"No no she's perfectly fine she doesn't bite!" I said hoping they would get used to her before judging her to bite so quickly.

I then turned to Lady Tsunade and bowed. "Thank you so much for everything, I will dedicate my soul to helping and saving this village!"

"Now that's the attitude I want to here!"

She then dismissed us from the room where a dog's howl became clearly audible from down the hallway. Suddenly a huge cream-colored dog came running and screeched to a stop in front of Saikuron. He stared at her and growled then barked and started running again. Saikuron ran after the dog and a boy about Naruto's age came running.

"What is your dog doing?" I shouted.

"Apparently chasing your-"

"Raaaaaoooooooo…..!" The dog howled

They rushed back past us and I stopped. I had noticed something I was even surprised about. The boy the stopped and looked at me, sounding very ticked off.

"Well don't just stand there, Come on!"

"No. You didn't see did you?"

"What?"

"They were smiling."

"You mean they were playing?!"

"Yep!" I smiled.

"You're new aren't you?"

"That's right!"

"Hi I'm Kiba and my dog's name is Akamaru," he looked at my forehead. " You're a ninja too! Are you on Naruto and Sakura's team?"

"Again, that's correct! By the way I'm Kurogetsu and my tiger's name is Saikuron."

Naruto and Sakura came running up.

"Hey you guys okay?"Asked Sakura.

"Yep!"We replied both smiling.

"By the way would you guys like to join me and my squad for lunch?"Asked Kiba.

We followed him down the winding hall and out into the beautiful mid-day sun. He called for Akamaru and he came running along with Saikuron. She came to my side and Akamaru sat at attention at Kiba's. We kept walking until we got to Ichiraku Ramen.

"Sorry guys we would have gone to Yakiniku Q the barbecue place but it was packed!"

He pulled aside the beige curtain and we entered. Apparently they added a new Ramen to the menu since this morning. It was called Tonkotsu and looked interesting so when we ordered I asked for it. It was actually quite good and I ate it slowly, savoring every bite. Naruto, on the other hand was wolfing it down faster than I could lift my chopsticks. Sakura who was also eating very slowly looked over and saw Naruto still gorging himself. She finished her bite and clubbed him on the head: causing him to land face first into his Ramen. I almost choked laughing.

"Dang it Sakura!"he said rubbing the Ramen off of his face.

"If you keep eating that fast you're going to make yourself sick!!!" Said Sakura in an obviously ticked-off tone.

_**To be continued in Chpter#4. A New Jutsu!**_


End file.
